Submerged Altar
Event Period: 4 PM Dec 31st, 2013 - 11 PM Jan. 8th, 2014 Reward Exchange Deadline: *You can select from three different campaign times *Final rankings are determined by pooling all users from each campaign time. How to Play Join a six-user team and form a brigade! Brigades fight raid bosses and compete to collect the most exploration medals! Collect glass and exchange it for great rewards! *In this event, you play in brigades. Each brigade is made up of five 6-user teams who try to collect more seabed bouquets than other brigades. *Seabed bouquets drop when you defeat raid bosses. *This event will have nine daily 19-hour campaigns. The number of seabed bouquets that brigades collect is calculated per campaing. *'You must join a team to participate in this event, so tap the button below to do so!' *'If you don't create or join a team by 10 AM Dec. 30th,2013 (ET), you'll be placed in one after the event starts.' Story Back at the floating castle, Yurius the bad guy stole a really strong egg and put my friend Spinaria inside it. But then Vania and the hero beat him up and saved the day! Except Vania's so strong, she broke the castle into pieces and we all fell into the ocean! Hope I can find my friends soon - they've gotta be around here somewhere! Reward Cards | | |- | |} Daily Event Bonus Thaumassian essences and eurybdian shards are available for free on the event screen once every day. *Each thaumassian essence recovers one AP used to attack raid bosses. *You can exchange eurybdian shards for rewards by tapping Exchange Glass on the Rewards tab of the event screen. *The daily event bonus can be claimed once every 24 hours, starting from 5 AM (ET). Bonus High Rares Just for Playing! Visit the event screen during the event to get a free High Rare Event card. Three more copies are available in the quest; evolve them all together to make an S Rare event card! Declare and Get Bonus Items! Declare to get 2 Oceanic Powders, which you can use to do twice the damage of a blitz attack against raid bosses after the event starts. Oceanic powder will change into holy powder (personal) after the event ends. Cards with Current Event skills Special Cards From Questing | | |- | | | |} Rewards Exchange Glass Shard / Hand Mirror Box 1 | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} ;Refill Condition :Draw Tiny Little Balmy Box 2 | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} ;Refill Condition :Draw Sasha Box 3 | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | |} ;Refill Condition :Draw Sasha Box 4+ | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |- | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} ;Refill Condition :Draw Sasha *From the fifth Box on, you will have to draw all of the contents of a box to refill it. Category:Events